Szükség
by Cosmopolis
Summary: Dean/ Castiel történet. Nem írom, hogy Destiel, mivel ez nem Slash.A történet a 6x21 epizód végén indul útjára. Dean és Csstiel is tisztában vannak vele, hogy a döntéseik következményekkel járnak. Mindketten súlyos árat fizetnek a ballépéseikért.


- Dean, tudom, hogy rengeteg rémes dolgon mentél keresztül, de ez lehetett a legrosszabb… - mondta Sam a műszerfalat bámulva. A hangja szomorú volt, el sem tudta képzelni, mit érezhet most Dean. - Tisztára mosni az emlékeiket? Azt kell, hogy mondjam, Lisa és… - a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert bátyja hevesen közbevágott.

- Ha még egyszer megemlíted előttem Lisát és Bent, esküszöm, hogy eltöröm az orrod!

- Dean…

- Nem viccelek, Sammy – mondta Dean, öccse felé fordulva, akinek tüdejében bennrekedt a levegő. Sohasem látta még ilyennek Deant, a tekintete tiszta fájdalmat tükrözött, a szemei vörösek voltak és a veszteség könnyei folytak végig arcán, miközben ajkai megremegtek.

Sam jobbnak látta, ha befogja a száját és becsukta a kocsiajtót.

Az Impala a megszokott dorombolásával indult útnak, miközben Dean még egy pillantást vetett a kórház felé. Örült, hogy ő vezethet, mert legalább volt mire koncentrálnia, ami eltereli a figyelmét, de annak még jobban örült, hogy Sam mellette ült az autóban, mivel a saját élete érdekében nem érte volna meg egyenesben tartani a kormányt.

Sam élete túl fontos volt számára ahhoz, hogy önző érdekből belehajtson egy jó mély szakadékba, ha már egyszer eladta érte a lelkét. A testvére volt, képtelen lett volna elvenni az életét. Nem úgy a sajátját eldobni…

Annyira fáradt volt. Egyszerűen csak arra vágyott, hogy legyen végre vége. Elege lett a szenvedésből, az árulásból, abból, hogy nem bírta elviselni a bűntudatot, amit, amiatt érzett, hogy Lisáékat elrabolták.

A bűntudat marcangolta a lelkét, satuba szorította és nem eresztette. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna Ben és Lisa élete, ha már hamarabb megtette volna ezt a lépést? Vagy egyszerűbb lett volna nem is találkozni vele…

Azonban a rohadt megmentési kényszere nem engedte, hogy ilyen könnyen feladja. A világ, mint mindig, tele volt szörnyekkel. Pedig a francba is, úgy érezte, mintha kitépték volna a szívét. Elvesztette őket, Bent és Lisát. A saját akaratából.

Nem sokszor mondta ki, de szerette őket, így abban biztos volt, hogy ha ismét odakerülne, hogy választania kell, akkor újra megkérné azt a kibaszott angyalt, hogy tegye meg, hogy törölje őt ki az emlékeikből.

Hiányoztak, mint még addig semmi, de törődött velük eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja, el kell engednie őket, ha életben akarja tartani mindkettőjüket. Biztonságban. De akkor miért annyira rossz, mintha elevenen égetnék el?

Dean hirtelen lépett a fékre a piros lámpa előtt, így majdnem áthajtott az emberekkel teli zebrán, de szerencsére előtte fél méterrel sikerült megállnia. Sam nem kommentálta az eseményeket, csak szusszantva egy nagyot, bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét.

Dean látókörébe olyasvalami tolakodott, amire abban a pillanatban a legkevésbé sem volt szüksége. Egy fiatal pár sétált át előtte az úton, közösen fogva a kisfiuk kezeit. A kis tökmag ugrándozott, mosolyt csalva vele a szülei arcára. Tökéletes családi kép.

Olyan erősen szorította a kormányt, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek. Amikor végre zöldre váltott a lámpa, a sebességkorlátozásra fittyet hányva, fékcsikorgatva lépett a gázra.

Sam gondolatai nagyon afelé terelődtek, hogy nem lenne-e Dean számára egészségesebb, hogy amikor visszaérnek Bobbyhoz, egyszerűen leütné őt és bezárná a pánikszobába, mielőtt bátyja kárt tesz valakiben, vagy magában…

Már besötétedett, mire megérkeztek, Balthazar nélkül. Dean, amint leállította a motort, azonnal kipattant a kocsiból és besietett a házba. A kezei úgy remegtek, hogy szinte alig tudta megfogni az üveget, hogy töltsön magának a whiskyből.

Mostanában sokféle szolgálatot tett számára az alkohol. Egyrészről lenyugtatta az idegeit, amikor nagy volt a nyomás, másrészről segített felejteni. És most arra volt a legnagyobb szüksége.

Az aranyszínű folyadék hűsítette és égette is a torkát, mint a pokol. De semmi sem ért fel azzal a pokollal, amit már egyszer átélt, és ami most tombolt a lelkében. Ha lett volna rá ideje és lehetősége, valószínűleg hetekig alkoholmámorban úszva fetrengett volna valahol, de ezt sajnos későbbre kellett halasztania, mivel a nyakukba szakadt Crowley meg a már említett kibaszott angyalka, a világmegváltó ötletével.

Csupán egyetlen éjszakája volt, egyetlen éjjel, amikor összeszedheti magát és felkészülhet arra, hogy nemcsak elveszítette szerelmét, hanem meg is kell ölnie valakit, aki valaha fontos volt számára, szinte családtag. Olyan valakit, akiért az életét áldozta volna. Castielt.

Sam közben bejött a házba, halkan jó éjt kívánt bátyjának, de látva annak állapotát, inkább elment lefeküdni. Tudta, hogy Deannek egy kis magányra van most szüksége, majd holnap jöhet a lelki fröccs, és miegymás. Azonban azzal is tisztában volt, hogyha most belekezdene vigasztalni testvérét, nem úszná meg egy betört orral. Felment az emeletre lepihenni. Hosszú volt a nap a számára is.

Az órák teltek és Dean, hogyhogy nem, kint találta magát a hátsó udvarban, az egyik roncs autónak dőlve, a földön ülve. A kezében egy félig üres üveget tartott és forgott vele a világ. Ami üdítő érzésnek bizonyult. Képtelen volt gondolkozni és az alkohol legalább eltompította a legtöbb érzését, azonban a bűntudat újra és újra a felszínre tört és szaggatta a lelkét.

Sajnos a tompultság kezdett erőt venni az elméjén is, amit máskor nem bánt volna, de most ennek köszönhetően nem vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül.

Az angyal már egy jó ideje figyelte csendben Deant, azóta hogy a vadász kibotorkált a házból, meglehetősen imbolyogva, de csak most szólította meg, amikor látta, hogy kezdenek leragadni a szemei.

- Dean, ideje lenne bemenned.

A hangra Dean feleszmélt koordinálatlanul kezdett tapogatózni a kabátja zsebében, a fegyvere után kutatva. Egy pár pillanatig keresgélt, majd a kezeit maga mellé ejtve, feladta. Nem érzett magában elég elszántságot, ahhoz, hogy ilyen állapotban harcoljon Castiellel. Egy módja azonban még akadt a visszavágásra, ami ugyan nem volt olyan hatékony, mint mondjuk a csőre töltött Colt – nem mintha az használt volna valamit is az angyallal szemben, de kilyuggatni a szemetet jó érzés lett volna, még ha értelmetlen is -, de nem kevésbé kielégítő volt.

Dean elmosolyodott.

- Milyen jó, hogy van egy angyalka, aki kiragadja az embert a kárhozatból, majd a vállán ülve védi még a széltől is. Oh, pardon jelen esetben a megfázástól.

Az a mosoly nem volt őszinte.

Castiel figyelmen kívül hagyta a piszkálódást. Csak egy barátot látott maga előtt, aki borzalmasan el volt ázva, és aki segítségre szorult.

Még ha nem is pont az ő segítségére vágyott.

Cas lassan sétált közelebb Deanhez, a hold szinte fénylő glóriát vont alakja köré. Erre a gondolatra Dean felhorkantott. Angyal, mi? A francokat!

- Mit akarsz tőlem, Cas? – kérdezte Dean halkan. Semmi kedve nem volt ordítozni. Tulajdonképpen az angyal képen vágásán kívül tényleg nem volt semmihez kedve. – Ha végezni jöttél velem, legalább várd meg, míg kijózanodom; ne adj' Isten így még élvezném is.

Castiel ismét figyelmen kívül hagyta a vadász morgolódását. Fogta magát, leült Dean mellé, a kocsinak támaszkodva, majd elvéve az üveget, az ajkához emelte és beleivott. Deant meglepte az angyal viselkedése, de ha akart is, végül nem fűzött hozzá semmit.

Egy ideig elgondolkodva együtt bámulták a sötét, csillagos eget, néha-néha meghúzva az üveget. Kimondatlanul, de erre az éjjelre békét kötöttek.

- Miért vagy itt?

Castiel összerezzent.

- Nem tudom.

Dean összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Nem tudom, mit szívsz mostanában, Angyalom, de adhatnál nekem is, kurva jó anyag lehet, ha már azt sem tudod, mit miért teszel.– morogta. – Vagy, hogy miért árulod el a barátaidat.

Dean túlságosan sokat ivott már ahhoz, hogy féken tudja tartani a nyelvét.

- Biztosan ismered azt a mondást, hogy semmi sem fekete vagy csak fehér. Sosem árulnálak el szánt szándékkal, az viszont más dolog, hogy te mit tekintesz annak. Nem minden ellened irányul, Dean.

- Ha Crowleyval kinyitjátok azt a kaput, az mindenki ellen irányul, Cas. Hát nem fogod fel? Minden, amiért harcoltunk, minden, amiért az életünket adtuk volna - te szó szerint - elpusztul, ha valami szörnyűség jön át!

Castiel szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét, majd ivott egy kortyot az üvegből.

- Te nem fogod fel, Dean! A barátság alapja a bizalom. Nem értem, hogy mondhatod, hogy a barátom vagy, ha egy csöppnyi bizalmat sem fektetsz belém és a tetteimbe. Se te, se a testvéred, még csak meg sem próbáltok megérteni engem! Azt teszem, amit kell! Nincs más lehetőségem, ha én elbukom, buktok velem együtt. Az egész emberiség sorsa nyomja a vállamat, már nincs visszaút, vagy legyőzőm Rafaelt és a seregeit, vagy mind meghalunk! – kiabálta Cas Dean arcába. Minden fájdalmát és kétségét belesűrítette abba az egy szóba: meghalunk.

Cas nem félt a haláltól, de ha el kell egyszer mennie, akkor mindent el fog követi azért, hogy atyja munkájának gyümölcse fenn maradjon.

Dean nem tett megjegyzést, csak elfordította a fejét. A gondolatai kavarogtak. Belátta, hogy valamilyen szinten igazat kell adnia Casnek, tényleg nem gondolta át az ő szemszögéből a dolgokat. Azonban abban biztosnak érezte magát, hogy Cas céljai érthetőek, de a módszerei elfogadhatatlanok.

- Miért nem hozzám jöttél? Hm? Segíthettem volna. Megértettem volna, hogy nagy bajban vagy!

Mély sóhaj hagyta el Castiel ajkait.

- Nem tudom, Dean. Figyeltelek és… nem akartalak terhelni. Már megtetted, amit kellett. Leróttad a mennyel és a világgal szemben lévő kötelezettségedet.

Dean elmosolyodott és megszorította az angyal kezét.

- Ez így van, de ha egy szárnyas pajtásnak segítség kell, én ott vagyok. Ha egy új gonosz kerül a hatalomra, én letaszítom. Ha egy elárvult kiscica fennragadt a fán, én megyek és segíáááá - kiáltott fel, amikor Castiel belebokszolt a vállába.

- Te nem tudsz komolyan viselkedni, igaz?

Dean mosolya lehervadt az arcáról.

- Jobban esik a komolytalanság, mint belegondolni abba, hogy amint felkel a nap, ellened kell harcolnom.

-Még nem késő, hogy…

- De, Cas. Az.

Ismét megszorította az angyal kezét, majd elengedte.

Hosszú csend következett, ami idő alatt az üveg kézről kézre járt és végül kiürült. Így érte őket a hajnal első napsugara, amely beragyogta az eget és új napot hozott.

vége


End file.
